Heritage
by Birchwing
Summary: Ravenpaw and Falconpaw have always belived that their mother was Cindertail, their sisters Hailpaw and Leafpaw were blood, and they came from the noble BrushClan. But a mystery cat is about to shake the world under the apprentices' paws. After truth 2
1. Allegiances

**Leader:** Hawkstar—brown tabby she-cat

**Deputy:** Badgerclaw—black tom  
Lillypaw

**Medicine cat:** Robintail—solid brown she-cat  
Leafpaw

**Warriors:**

Bluefoot—blue gray she-cat

Kestreltail-light brown tabby tom  
Falconpaw

Cindertail—fluffy gray she-cat

Fleckfur- tortishell she-cat  
Hailpaw

Minnowpelt—silvery gray she-cat

Icecwind- gray tabby tom

Duskpelt- dark gray tom  
Ravenpaw

Blackfrost—black she-cat

Hazestripe- gray tom

Rushtail- gray tabby tom

Vineclaw- brown tabby tom

Reedwind- gray tom

**Apprentices:**

Hailpaw- fluffy gray she-cat

Leafpaw- light brown tabby she-cat

Ravenpaw- blak tom

Falconpaw- black tom

Lillypaw- white she-cat with bright green eyes

**Queens:**

Dawnbreeze- lighter gray she-cat  
Snowkit- white tom  
Firekit- ginger she-kit

Jayfeather-light gray she-cat with faint stripes  
Bramblekit-white she-kit with faint stripes

Sparrowflight- ginger and white she-cat  
(pregnant)

**Elders:**

Shadowclaw- gray/black tom

Maplespots—brown dappled coat, oldest cat in the Clans, she-cat

Rockface- dark gray tom

Cederfur- dark gray tom


	2. Falconpaw

**Okay y'all, I'm back!**

* * *

Falconpaw glanced expectantly at his sister. Leafpaw sniffed his paw again and gave it a gental lick.

"I can get it out," she meowed in a quiet voice. Leafpaw was always verry quiet; Hailpaw was the opposite.

"Good, because it's killing me!"

"You haven't even begun to experience pain youngun." Falconpaw turned his head to the sorce of the brittle meow. Icewind continued past the medicine cat den with out looking back. Icewind could be snappy, but Falconpaw had a liking for him.

Falconpaw's head snapped back to his sister. "Ow!" he hissed angrily. Leafpaw was watching him with the thorn in her mouth; she spat it into a whole in one of the rocks. "Give it a good lick," she instructed.

He did so mutinously; that thorn had hurt going in _and_ coming out.

"Robintail! Robintail!"

The brown tabby she-cat looked up from the fresh-kill pile, her eyes round with worry. Falconpaw saw Rushtail racing into the camp, fur on end. A rush of exitment prickled in Falconpaw's paws. Maybe there was an invader! No... he wouldn't need the medicine cat for that...

Robintail bounded over to him. "What Rushtail?"

"Sparrowflight 's kits are coming; she's in the forest- I can't move her!"

A small crowd had gathered by the tom. Cindertail- Falconpaw's own mother- Lilypaw, the pretty white she-cat a moon younger than him, Dawnbreeze, Vineclaw and Reedwind.

Robintail nodded to Leafpaw. "Take us there- Reedwind, Falconpaw, Lilypaw come with us, we may need help with the kits."

Falconpaw followed the other cats as they bounded through the forest; Falconpaw reconised the area where apprentices often battle trained. What was a pregnant queen doing here?

He began to slow down as the stench of blood reached his nose. Sparrowflight was around here.

Rushtail led them behind a RootTree, a giant oak with roots fliying everywhere, Robintail was already ordering Leafpaw to check their herbs.

Sparrowflight was laying on her side, panting, her swollen belly rippling dangerously. Robintail set to work imidiately- she was giving orders to Leafpaw and hissing at Rushtail to back away: "I can't help her with you uinder my paws!"

Suddenly, before Falconpaw was ready, Leafpaw dropped a kit at his paws. "Lick it, then bring her back to the nursery, you too," she added as Robintail passed another kit to Lilypaw.

Rushtail looked as though he wanted to swipe his kits away from the two apprentices, but he did nothing, just watched them hungrily, as though he'd never be able to look at them enough.

Falconpaw's neck was getting tired. The kit's weight was hover over him and it was a relife to place it next to Jayfeather in the nursery.

Snowkit looked up. "Cool!"

Dawnbreeze pulled him back before he could tackle the kits. Firekit looked at the two small kits with awe in her eyes. "Their Sparrowflight's aren't they?" she asked in her kit voice.

Lilypaw nodded. "Yes they are, but their very young, so don't bother them." To Jayfeather she added, "I don't know if they are more- but everyone should be back soon."

Jayfeather nodded and began to lick both kits.

Flaconpaw and Lilypaw slipped through the entrance to the nursery; they would return later when Sparrowflight had her strength back.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Lilypaw asked, her brilliant green eyes wide and fearfull.

Flaconpaw had no idea. "Sure she will, Sparrowflight's strong- don't you remember the stories?"

Lilypaw looked at her paws. "With their father? I know the story."

Flackonpaw ran his tail tip down her side. "She'll be okay," he promised. He purred at the relife pouring into Lilypaw's eyes.

* * *

**Alright everybody, here's the opening chapter to the third book! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
